


Pierced Up

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Blowjobs, Drinking, F/M, Facials, I have a bit of a kink for piercings, Ibuki is a lovely and loud girl, Kazuichi do be panickin, Kuwata Leon - Freeform, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - Freeform, Leon has so many piercings, Leon is both a musician and a baseball star, M/M, Mioda Ibuki - Freeform, Nanami Chiaki - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Owari Akane - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vomiting from too much alcohol, cock piercings, soda kazuichi - Freeform, sooooo I give my loveliness to the public!, this is MERELY self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: Kazuichi is bored from summer vacation and gets lured by a guitar, he soon enough finds some eye candy that he really enjoys the company of a specific baseball star now musician, known as Leon Kuwata. But it's not the guitar that impressed the mechanic, but rather his many, many, MANY piercings.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki ( Mentioned), Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Pierced Up

**Author's Note:**

> BUBBLEGUM ROCK SHIPPERS COME GET Y'ALL'S JUICE! OKAY so since there isn't enough content on Bubblegum Rock, I decided to make my own content of it, a bit of self indulgence because I love this ship dynamic so much. 
> 
> AndLeonisacomfortcharacterhahahaha
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my friends! I love you all ^^

It was a fairly cold night, the smell of engine oil and metal filled the garage that Kazuichi had spent hours working in, his hands were rough and slick with motor oil. He patted his hands on his striking yellow jumpsuit and let out a sigh. Only one more hour of this dreaded replacing of an engine from Nekomaru’s car. It was a mission in which he didn’t want to participate in, as he had plans that night to indulge in video games and chugging down cola. He threw his beanie off his head and groaned in agony, strands of his pink hair fell on his forehead. He blew them away and stood up, unzipping the top portion of his jumpsuit to allow his arms and chest to breathe a bit, it was getting quite warmer these days. With a stretch and a groan, he wandered out of the garage and looked up at the night sky. 

“ Pretty stars.. I’m bored” He muttered to himself, sniffing a bit and blinking. He found himself getting bored of the dragging days of summer vacation, no one to talk to. Hajime was out on vacation with Nagito, Chiaki was too busy in her virtual reality to hang out, Fuyuhiko had Yakuza business, Gundham… No. Nekomaru and Akane were too busy and honestly, Kazuichi would much rather chuck his bones off a cliff then hang out with those two exercising freaks. He bet that they would force him to do about 1,000 push ups or something. It sent chills down his spine. 

He all of a sudden heard a guitar riff and some slow drums, bringing him back to earth. He looked around the neighbourhood and walked around to follow the guitar and drums. Who would be playing at a time like this? Especially when there’s much older neighbours who have poles so deep up in their asses they can practically taste it. They would complain about the slightest of noises and claim to have lawyers that will, “ ruin our lives” but to no avail. 

Kazuichi finally found the source of the music, and man did he enjoy what he was looking at. His mouth was agape, teeth shining in the light. He peeked in an open garage to find a toned, muscular, spiky red haired piece of eye candy. He had these grey-blue eyes that hid behind half closed eyelids, striking piercings in both ears, and below his lip. He also had a long goatee, which made Kazuichi giggle silently at how impressive it was to grow such a thing. He wore a loose, white tank top that hung on his shoulders, the neckline was low enough to expose his collarbones and tones chest. He also wore these tight looking black jeans that were pulled down to expose sharp, pierced hip bones that made the pink haired mechanic’s face go red as a beetroot. 

The sexy looking man was busy at a red electric guitar, his ring cladded fingers working across the frets and gliding up and down the neck of the instrument. He was swaying side to side, a microphone in front of him. His lips would slightly brush against the device as he swayed to his guitar’s music.   
Kazuichi was absolutely stunned. He noticed a drumset, and sitting behind it was his classmate, Ibuki Mioda, her tongue stuck out whilst she hit the drums and swayed to the guitar. It was so foreign to see the energetic, happy go lucky girl so calm near instruments, as she would usually go apeshit and do all that she could to let out her energy in the form of what she so calls “ music.” 

All of a sudden, the red head opened his mouth, and Kazuichi could’ve sworn he saw a tongue piercing, his mouth formed a small wobbly smile. He had to admit, tongue piercings on girls were absolutely attractive, but on this mystery red head, it struck him. He always wanted to get a tongue piercing, but he was too afraid of the pain, albeit the pain he went through when he filed his teeth. He heard the voice of the red head and was sent to another dimension. 

“I don't ever wanna pick a slice

One is pretty but the other lies

Chewing on a fat smoke

No filter but you're puffing

Sucking on a slim Vogue

Dark fingernail polish” 

He watched as Ibuki hit the drums to the beat, bouncing slightly with her eyes closed as she absorbed the music pouring out the guitar. Her hair flowed slowly across her face, the mix of white and pink and blue gave Kazuichi a headache, but he focused on the red head as he sang. 

“I'm the treasure, baby, I'm the prize

Cut me rails of that fresh cherry pie

Shitty old pistola

Shot a bullet through my wallet

Gonna go to Pensacola

Gonna fuck my way through college” 

The last sentence made Kazuichi jump a little bit, he watched the red head’s lips move across the microphone, the way he accentuated his “L’s” and stuck his tongue out, curling it slowly and letting the tongue piercing gleam in the shitty lighting of the garage. The mechanic had to take a breath, as he forgot how to breathe for a short moment when that tongue stuck out and curled tantalisingly, almost as if it’s luring him to go there. 

And as if he thought he was safe, the shrill voice of his classmate calling out his name 22startled him so much that he stumbled back and fell on his butt. “ Hey!! Kazuiiiichiiiii!! Ibuki sees ya!! Playin peekaboo!” She laughed and leaped over the drum set, walking over to the pink haired mechanic. The red head opened his eyes fully and looked over to Ibuki standing over a pair of legs covered by an eye straining yellow jumpsuit. 

“J-Jesus Christ Ibuki! Don’t scare me like that!” He stammered, his hand over his chest to compose himself and catch his breath. He heard footsteps behind Ibuki and saw the red head with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

“ Yo! Who’s the pink highlighter Ibuki?” He asked, turning to face her with his hands gripping the guitar. 

“ This is Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic! He is Ibuki’s best best best best best BESTEST good friend!! He helps Ibuki when speakers go BOOM! Or when the guitars aren’t working too well.” She shrugged, looking over to the astonished mechanic, still sitting on the floor. 

“ Souda..” Leon said, Kazuichi watched his lips move as he spoke his last name. “ That’s a cool ass name! I’ll call you Soda-pop! The name’s Leon Kuwata, nice to meet ya!” He reached a hand out to help Kazuichi up, his toned arms flexed as he pulled the mechanic up to his feet. 

“ N-nice to mee- wait.. THE Leon Kuwata?? Ultimate Baseball Star?!” Kazuichi exclaimed with stars in his eyes, a wide smile spread across his face as he had seen Leon play before, but seeing him face to face was a whole different ordeal. 

“ Hahaha, that’s me alright! Even though baseball is a pain in the ass, it’s the one thing that keeps me up in the air, ya know? But I just jam out in my free time, I actually want to become a musician, but uhh, heh, guess the world got different plans for me” Leon chuckles, looking at his guitar and rubbing the neck of it slowly. 

Kazuichi let out a small squeal, but cleared his throat to calm himself. He flashed a sharp toothed smile at the baseball star, his nose scrunching up slightly. He all of a sudden felt something cold against his lips and the sound of clinking. He was then met with grey-blue eyes close to his face but they were looking at his mouth. 

“ Holy shit dude!! Those teeth are fuckin kickass! Did you do them yourself?” Leon asked, his fingers tugging at the mechanic’s lips to get a closer look at his teeth. He let go when he realised that Kazuichi needed to speak. “ U-uhh yeah, I did this all on my own. Hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it in the end!” He chuckled awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. He then eyed towards Leon’s hips and the subject of piercings arose.

“ I like your piercings! They’re r-really cool!” He stammered, cursing himself for being so goddamn nervous near the baseball star, he’s cool and he won’t bite you Kazuichi goddamn WHY ARE YOU SO NERVOU-

“ Thanks man! I got a ton of em actually, I’m surprised that I’m not in the Guinness book of world records for the most amount of money spent on piercings.” He chuckled as he took his tank top off, tossing it aside. Kazuichi swore that his heart stopped for a moment, pink eyes gawking at Leon’s toned torso. He saw matte black barbells on his nipples, a silver belly ring and those godforsaken black hip piercings that got him drooling slightly.

Ibuki waved a hand in front of Kazuichi’s face, flicking his forehead. 

“ Soda can!! Oi! Are you there??” Ibuki asked, examining his face. Kazuichi snapped out of it and forced a laugh out. 

“ W-Wow, that’s a lot of piercings. D-did they hurt?” He asked, trying his very best to hide his red as fuck face. Leon smiled and shrugged.

“ I mean yeah, they hurt like hell but I got a high pain tolerance. Hell, the Prince Albert piercing was the WORST ONE!!! Like goddamn, Ibuki had to hold my hand for that one!” he laughed, shaking his head slightly. 

Prince Albert piercing? Kazuichi has never heard of that type of piercing before, was it a piercing in his back or….? He tilted his head, eyebrows slightly furrowed and his braid hung and swung by his head. 

“ Yeah, especially with those supportive sports underoos! Ibuki couldn’t IMAGINE how painful that is!” She laughed. Kazuichi still didn’t get it, he felt bad for being a bit slow. 

Leon raised an eyebrow, realising that the mechanic in front of him didn’t know what a Prince Albert piercing was. He smirked, using his thumb to point at his crotch. Kazuichi finally realised and let out a yelp, stuttering over his words. 

“ I-is that a piercing on your dick?! Are you fucking crazy?!” He yelped, his eyes were as wide as saucers. Leon let out a small chuckle.

“ No, I’m Leon.” He joked, watching as the mechanic rolled his eyes at that bad dad joke. The thought of a needle even going near that forbidden area made Kazuichi cringe and clutch his thighs together. He looked at the baseball star, trying to not look down at his toned, taut body that clearly showed hard work in baseball. 

“ Ibuki is sooooooo borrrreeeeddd!! Let’s have a drink! Come ooooon” Ibuki took the two boys and dragged them into the house. They ended up in Ibuki’s bedroom, her lights were purple and her walls were covered in posters of heavy metal bands and some wacky weird neon artpieces. The two sat on beanbags and sighed. Ibuki came back with 3 cans of beer and handed them to the two.

“ Cheers!! To amazing friends!” She raised her can and winked at Leon, turning her head to Kazuichi. He rose his can in the air and smiled.

“ To amazing friends!” He spoke softly,

“ Amen brother!” Leon responded, the three of them bumped their cans together. After an hour or so of chatter and about, 4 cans of beer in, Ibuki was passed out on the floor. Leon and Kazuichi were still awake, slightly tipsy but still aware of their surroundings. Some slurred mumbling bubbled from their lips, followed by some giggles here and there.

“ You know.. Sometimes I wonder to myself, why am I even in this position in my life, ya know? The only reason why I’m such a good mechanic is because of my good-for-nothing father who would beat the living crap out of me if I didn’t do what he told me to do. My mom couldn’t take it anymore. She left without me..” Kazuichi sighed, leaning his head back to stop from any drunk tears spilling on his face and showing his more vulnerable state. He didn’t mind crying, but he had just met the Ultimate Baseball star, and crying in front of him after you had just met him a few minutes ago is kind of… weird. 

“ I feel you, brother. I absolutely despise baseball. I was just born with the talent, and look at me now. Heh, even Kanon! Dear GOD SHE WAS UNBEARABLE!!!” He laughed, hand over his stomach. His fingers toyed with his belly ring a little bit. 

“ W-who’s Kanon?” The mechanic asked, taking a sip of what seemed to be his 3rd can of beer. Leon sighed and let out a long groan of agony, putting his hands on his face. 

“ My godforsaken cousin. She actually had a crush on me, and she didn’t take the hint that I clearly saw her as a friend. She was constantly on my ass, and she eventually became my manager. That’s also why I hate baseball. I remember those moments.. God..” He cringed and shook his head. Kazuichi watched with a sorrowful expression, he knew what he went through. They were two puzzle pieces that miraculously found each other. He felt sorry for the baseball star that had to endure years of harassment AND have it associated with the one thing he hated the most. 

“Jeez man.. I’m really sorry about that, you should file a restraining order against her.” He suggested, looking over to the redhead who was replacing his silver tongue piercing with a pink one. He made eye contact with the mechanic and smiled, winking at him as he closed his mouth. 

They shared stories about each other and love lives as well. After some time, Kazuichi, being extremely drunk now, looked at the clock and laughed.

“ Ah shit, my ass is gonna get beat tomorrow… It fuckiiiin 2am!!” He slurred, his tank top now off as Ibuki kept the windows closed at all times and it was getting stuffy in the room. Leon was in Ibuki’s closet, rummaging through her clothes, he pulled out a short black dress and laughed.

“ Holy shiiiiiit, she got fashion taste!” He laughed, clutching it and rubbing it between his fingers. Kazuichi walked, more like stumbled, behind Leon and rested his chin on Leon’s shoulder.   
“ Heeeyyyyyy honeyyyyy~” He was giggling slightly, his face was a drunken red colour and heated from two particular things, and one of them wasn’t because of the alcohol. He felt Leon turn around and grab his arms, staring into his eyes with his blue-grey ones, they were hypnotizing. He couldn’t look away, almost as if the baseball star had put a spell on him. He felt a weight in front of him and all of a sudden he was on the floor, Leon on top of him and laughing hysterically. 

Both the boys started laughing until Leon prepped himself up on his hands, hovering over Kazuichi. He examined the boy’s face, staring into his pink eyes that stunned him, his thin lips and blush that took over his face. His one braid framing his face, he was so pretty and “punk rock” in his eyes.

“ Dude.. You’re so fucking punk rock, I fucking love it.” Leon whispered, a smile spread across his lips. Kaz stared at his lips, plump and pink, he just wanted those lips between his teeth. But he didn’t know if Leon was into that kind of thing, so he kept it at the back of his mind for another day. He smiled awkwardly and laughed. “ Seriously duuude, you should fuckinnn join my band.” He laughed, tongue sticking out to reveal his pink tongue piercing. Kaz bit his lip a little bit and chuckled lowly.

“ You fuckin loooove to tease me with your piercings. All pierced up, but no one to appreciate em. I happen t-to looooove all types of metal~” Kazuichi spoke, his speech was way out of the decipherable circle. 

He then saw the colour in Leon’s face drop, he had a confused look in his face and he immediately sat up. Kazuichi started to instantly panic, thinking that he had said something that put him off, he was apologising repeatedly until Leon got up and ran out the room to the bathroom. He heard gagging and coughing and found the baseball star hunched over a toilet, throwing up violently. 

“ W-water..” He croaked out, spitting in the toilet bowl and wiping his mouth. Kazuichi ran out to get a glass and filled it with water, carefully bringing it over to the sobering red head in the bathroom. He took the glass with a weakened “ Thanks” leaving his mouth. He took small sips and sighed, laughing quietly.

“ That… Was fuckin sick. Literally.” Leon laughed, looking into the toilet bowl and cringing. “ Jeez, looks like my literal guts are in there.” Kazuichi was stunned that Leon was still laughing after a violent puking session. He gave the baseball star a stick of gum from a pack that he kept in his pocket at all times and took him back to the beanbags, sitting him down. 

“ How do you feel dude? That was pretty violent.” Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. Leon swallowed the gum and tasted his mouth, it was finally minty fresh again. 

“ Eh, I’ve had worse to be quite honest. Now get your ass over here Soda-pop, I’m thirsty.” He smirked and pointed at his lap. Kazuichi panicked and let out a yelp, not knowing how to respond to this awkward situation. I mean, he just puked out his guts for crying out loud, this was not the time nor place to do anything frisky, especially when Ibuki was on the floor next to them passed out. She could be pretending for all they knew. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he was pulled down by the arm and placed in the lap of Leon Kuwata. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he tried to hide it by turning his head. 

“ Pffft, this got you all blushy and shit? Relax man, I won’t do anything suspicious!” He laughed, his fingers tangled in the pink mop of hair. He twirled the locks of hair in between his fingers, until he took all of his hair and braided it to one beautiful, slicked back braid. 

“ Daaaaaamn, didn’t know I could do that!” He laughed, rubbing Kazuichi’s head softly. Yep, he was definitely still a bit wasted. Kazuichi reached up and felt his hair, gasping lightly and smiling. He never had his hair tamed before, so this was completely exciting to him. 

“ You’re AMAZING LEON!!” The mechanic smiled, stars glowing in his eyes. Leon smirked a bit, his hand held the back of Kazuichi’s head and leaned in, whispering in his ear, “I can be amazing in many different ways, want to find out how?” 

Kazuichi blushed and turned his head away, exhaling to try and calm himself down. Leon let out a loud laugh before shaking his head slowly and patting the mop of layered hair. He yawned a bit and leaned back, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

“ H-Hey hey hey!! Don’t go sleeping on me!!” Kazuichi sighed and stood up, putting his tank top back on and zipping up his jumpsuit, quickly heading home, a little bit of blush on his face. 

He got to be close to the ultimate baseball star, man what an accomplishment! 

——————————————————————————————————————————————

The next day was really dark and rainy, and Kazuichi was sitting on his living room floor, playing away at Mario Kart until he heard a knock at the door. Luckily he was alone, or else whoever was behind that door would have to endure his father’s attitude, and he wasn’t ready to see that so early on a rainy Sunday morning. He grumbled angrily, pausing the game and walking over to the door to answer it. 

He stumbled back a little bit to see a soaking wet Leon Kuwata, his hair was flat against his head and dripping wet, his white shirt was soaked and transparent, revealing a toned chest and some nipple piercings, and his pants were down slightly so his sharp, defined hips peeked out. 

“ Morning sunshine, what a beautiful day isn’t it?” He chuckled, walking into the house just as thunder clapped. Kazuichi shrieked, slammed the door shut and jumped right into Leon’s arms. He realised what he did and immediately scrambled away.

“ Ummm.. L-Lemme get you a towel!” The mechanic cringed at his voice cracking, staring as the baseball star in front of him who is taking the opportunity to stretch his arms and wink at Kazuichi. He took that as a queue to go and get him the towel. 

An hour goes by and the boys are on the living room floor, playing video games and sharing stories about embarrassing high school moments, playing would you rather, and other fun activities. Kazuichi leaned his head on Leon’s shoulder, chewing on some bubblegum. 

“ Yo bro, can I have a piece?”

“ Sorry.. ’S the last one.” Kazuichi blew a relatively big bubble of pink, watermelon flavoured bubblegum. He felt something cold against his cheeks, and then some pressure on his jaw, he found his head being turned around to face the redhead. 

Leon leaned in and bit the bubble to pop it, a smirk on his face and a small chuckle escaped his lips. Kazuichi sat there, blood rushing to his cheeks and a string of bubblegum hanging from his lips. 

“ Dude, your bubblegum.” Leon laughed, turning his head to the TV that was playing some garbage movie that Kazuichi borrowed from Fuyuhiko. He got up and walked to his room, returning with a small remote. He shut all the curtains and turned off the TV, pressing a button on the remote. The room suddenly became red and purple.   
“ Hoooooly shit! This is something I can chill out to.” Leon laughs and stares at the ceiling. Kaz played some music from his phone and set it aside, sitting with his new friend and enjoying the moment. 

Or so he thought, he heard his front door open and 4 voices approach them. Kazuichi internally screamed and looked over his shoulder to see Ibuki, Fuyuhiko, Akane, and Chiaki walk in.

“ Hey what’s up Kaz, we all decided to just come and have a chill out session with ya.” Fuyuhiko said and waved. Akane was already in the kitchen and Ibuki was next to Leon, talking all sorts of plans for instruments and songs.

“ U-Uhhh, why didn’t you tell me in advance? Instead of walking into my house like you pay rent?” Kaz shot back, an eyebrow raised as he was clearly angry from them interrupting his quiet moment with Leon. 

“ We did ya fuckin’ dumbass! We texted you 7 times!” Fuyuhiko replied, holding up his phone to reveal 7 unread text messages from “Stuck in ’09” That godforsaken nickname, just because of the neon pink hair, heh. 

“ O-oh.. Whoops! Sorry guys.” Kaz laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He let out a sigh, wishing that these bozos hadn’t interrupted his moment with Leon. 

The teenagers found themselves playing Truth or Dare. After Chiaki was dared to down a shot of tequila and hot sauce, she turned to Leon, slightly tipsy but still kept herself together. 

“ Alright, Leon. Truth or dare?” She asks, sipping on a water bottle Akane provided her. Leon thought long and hard before replying with such confidence that he would choose dare.

“ Alright. I dare you to tie a cherry stem with your tongue whilst staring at Kazuichi.” There was some ‘ooooohs’ being exchanged and Fuyuhiko and Akane were laughing their asses off. Ibuki got up and ran to the kitchen to grab some cherries. 

Kazuichi was absolutely nervous and mortified that someone as small and quiet as Chiaki would come up with something that suggestive, it impressed him slightly and scared him. He made a mental note to not mess with Chiaki or her now boyfriend, Hajime. 

Ibuki came back with a bowl of maraschino cherries and thrusted it into Leon’s chest. He took a stem and popped it into his mouth, staring into Kazuichi’s eyes as his tongue moved around and poked at his inner cheek. He didn’t know what made him so pretty to the baseball star, maybe it was the fact that he rebelled against social norms with regards to physical appearance, maybe it was how he could talk to Kazuichi about anything and he would listen, or maybe it was his muscular body that lead him to think certain thing- NOT NOW KUWATA!! 

He smirked and stuck out his tongue, the stem was tied around his tongue piercing. Ibuki and Akane let out a howl and laughed, Fuyuhiko just scoffed and turned his head, his cheeks a slight pink color. Chiaki stared with a smug look and took a photo of Kazuichi’s face, immediately sending it to the ‘Class of 77 and 78’ group chat she made. 

Kaz felt his palms sweating, his hands were cold and he looked away, face burning and red with embarrassment that a guy as attractive as Leon is, just pulled that trick on him. His hands shook and he stumbled over his words, unable to formulate sentences and quietly having a bit of a bisexual panic in his brain. 

“ Earth to SODAAA-CAAAAAN!!!” Ibuki shouted, waving her hand in front of the mechanic’s face to snap him out of his trance. Akane and Chiaki were laughing quietly and Fuyuhiko was chatting to Leon. He didn’t pick up exactly what they talked about, but he could pick up a few words such as “piercings” and “pain tolerance” and “cost” Maybe he thought Fuyuhiko would be interested in getting a piercing. 

“ W-WHAAAA???” He blinked and turned his head to the crazy haired musician who was stifling a laugh. Ibuki leaned in to whisper, “ You were having a moment there, Ibuki got scared that you were DEAAD!!” She playfully hits his shoulder and falls back laughing. Kazuichi joined in on the laughing, tilting his head back. His beanie fell off his head and his cheeks grew pink. 

All eyes were on the pair that was laughing, especially the baseball star who seemed to be staring a bit at Kazuichi. He adored the pink on his cheeks, his eyes and nose crinkled so cutely and god those teeth… Those teeth got him getting up and grabbing Kazuichi, staring intently into his eyes with a smile. 

“ H-hey man! What’s up? You seem to be starin’ a bit too much” Kazuichi started to feel nervous, shifting his gaze around, trying to look anywhere but at Leon. He felt his eyes stare into the boy’s soul. 

Leon leaned in and gently pecked the lips of the mechanic, his pierced tongue slowly dragging across Kazuichi’s bottom lip. He pulled away letting out a deep sigh and a laugh. 

“ I really needed to do that.” He exhaled, pushing his hair back and chuckling. Kaz sat there, mouth agape and eyes wide open like saucers. Everyone was howling with laughter and a few pats on his shoulders, he was still stunned. Everyone had gone home, including the baseball star, leaving Kazuichi sitting on the floor and trying to process the kiss. 

2am arises and Kazuichi couldn’t get to sleep, the lingering of Leon’s tongue piercing still buzzed on his lips. He felt like he was going to go crazy, what if he did that to mess with Kazuichi? What if he actually likes him?

‘ No way.. No one can like a guy like me… Right?’ He thought, scrambling out of bed. He didn’t consider putting on anything, no one was going to see him walk around in a white tank top and neon pink and blue boxers. 

He knocked on Ibuki’s door and asked for his address, surprisingly she had him over and crashing on the couch for the night. Sweet! He can finally ask why the heck he tricked him and kissed him. He greeted Ibuki goodnight as she dragged her feet back to her bedroom and locked the door. He quietly walked over to the sleeping boy, shirt riding up his stomach to reveal a gleaming belly ring and his sharp hips that Kazuichi had to force himself to not touch. Consent buzzed through his mind which was a motive to keep him from touching Leon inappropriately. He gently placed his hands on Leon’s shoulders, shaking him awake ever so gently. 

Leon fluttered his eyes, letting out a groan and opening his eyes. He was met with a flash of pink hair, and smirked. He chuckled and ruffled the pink mop.

“ Yooo, Soda-pop! Mmmm.. What’s up?” He asked groggily, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he shifted his body up slightly, his back leaning against the arm of the couch. Kazuichi looked down for a moment, took a deep breath and sighed.

“ W-why did you kiss me back there?” He asked, feeling a bit awkward from asking. He knows that by kissing someone, it’s a clear indication that you like someone, so why does he have to ask someone to confirm that? Leon blinked for a moment, then let out a soft chuckle.

“ Because I needed to. I really needed to” he whispered, smirking and furrowing his eyebrows. 

“ B-but why? Why did you need to? S-surely there’s another reason!” Kaz whisper-yelled, his face showing confusion. 

Leon exhaled, his hand snaked around Kazuichi’s neck until his palm rested at the back of his head, he slowly pushed Kazuichi’s head to his, leaning into his ear and whispering softly, his warm breath sending shivers down the mechanic’s spine. 

“ Kazuichi… You make me want to do things that can sell millions on porn sites. You fucking make me go crazy, you’re always on my mind. I sometimes think about tying you up and fucking you senseless, pulling on your hair, scratching your hips until you’re all marked up and fucked out.. Mmmnh.. I want to fuck you like an animal, bend you over every possible piece of furniture and do terrible things to you.. God you make me drool..” His other hand rested on Kazuichi’s hip, tracing circles on the hip bone. 

The mechanic was frozen, the heat between the two boys grew more and more, it felt like a sauna between them. Kaz let out a small moan from the filthy words filling his ear. He squeezed his thighs shut, rubbing them together to gain some sort of friction. He panted slightly and blinked, turning his head to Leon’s. He leaned into Leon and kissed his neck, his sharp teeth dragging against the skin smoothly as to not break any skin. This was a moment he never would’ve imagined, but he indulged in the flavour of Leon’s passions.

“ Goddamn Kaz..” He sighed, moving his hands to the mechanic’s shoulders, guiding him to the couch and pinning him down, his wrists above his head. His hair was disheveled, cheeks a dark red and ”fuck me” eyes. 

“ Jesus… You’re so hot right now.” Leon’s index finger traced Kazuichi’s cheek softly, trailing down to his bottom lip and stroking the plump skin softly. Kazuichi stuck his tongue out and licked Leon’s finger, smirking slightly and letting his shark teeth shine. 

Leon leaned down and pressed his lips against the mechanic’s, locking them together. It wasn’t too rough, it started off gentle with no movement, to take in the moment. Kazuichi fluttered his eyes closed, his mouth started moving hungrily and deepening the kiss. Teeth clashed slightly and the slight clinking of piercings could be heard. Lips felt extremely rough but the boys couldn’t care less about that. They were hungry, hungry, HUNGRY!!!! 

Ring cladded hands roamed around Kazuichi’s taut body, wrapping around his hips and pulling them up against Leon’s hips. He leaned back and hoisted the mechanic onto his lap, guiding his hips to grind harshly on his own. Sighs and grunts were exchanged, the mere thought of being in another person’s house and being so frustratingly horny went right out the window. Kazuichi pulled away, panting harshly with drool dripping down his lips. He looked into those blue grey eyes and immediately his body was set on fire. He leaned in, bit the baseball’s lower lip and tugged at it. His teeth did draw a bit of blood, dripping down onto Kazuichi’s lips. He let go of his lips and licked his own, staring at a flustered Leon. 

“ S-shiiiit…” He said with a shaky breath, his hands tore off his tank top along with Kazuichi’s, his thumbs gently rubbing his collarbones and going down to his hips. It felt like years, both the boys were extremely flustered and heated, unspoken words between them. Rather just heavy breaths and moans. Kazuichi lunged at the baseball star’s chest, his teeth raking over his nipples and clinging against the piercings. He trailed his tongue over the matte piercings, his body and lips moving down down to his belly button ring and kissing it. 

“ F-fuck man.. These piercings drive me insane… Especially these ones..” Kazuichi grazed his thumbs over Leon’s hip piercings, circling around them slowly. He let out a harsh breath, swallowing audibly and leaning in to kiss his hips. Warm, wet tongue dragged over the piercings, swirling around them. He pulled away, admiring the saliva gleaming around the piercings. 

“ And these fuckin hips… I’m surprised you don’t have men and women on their knees for you already.” He panted, rubbing Leon’s hips and moving his fingers down to the hem of Leon’s sweatpants that displayed a wonderfully big tent. He tugged them down to his thighs, along with his black boxers and this was the moment that was burned into Kazuichi’s brain for years to come. 

The black piercing on the tip of Leon’s dick, it leaks and drools. It was, surprisingly elegant and long, not too long. But the one thing Kazuichi focused on, was the piercing. 

‘That is so fucking hot.’

He leaned in and swept his tongue experimentally over the tip, tasting what Leon tastes like. A shaky moan was heard from above his head, a smirk spread across his lips as he opened them and took all of Leon in his mouth. He was extra careful as to not bite, but he knew what his teeth did to Leon’s libido. He ever so gently grazed his teeth on Leon’s leaking cock, emitting a moan from the baseball star.

He felt hands in his hair, and soon enough he found himself gagging and his nose touching Leon’s toned abdomen. He let out a groan, sending vibrations throughout Leon’s body, looking up at the boy and smiling smugly, he bobbed his head up and down, the gag reflex was there but it slowly faded as he continued to deepthroat Leon, he inhaled Leon’s scent, the smell of musky cologne, slight sweat, and something sweet like vanilla had him going deeper until he can feel his throat bulge.

“ F-fuuuuuuck man, Kaz you’re a-aaaah!! Shiiiiit!!” He moaned out loud, gripping the boy’s pink hair and tugging it, eliciting a lewd moan from his lips. Leon let out a deep growl, gripping Kazuichi’s hair harshly, and thrusting up slightly. He felt a fire-like warmth lick at his abdomen. 

“ Fuck.. Fucking christ.. Kaz I-I’m gonna.. Ah! Ah!!” He let out a few heavy pants and pulled the mechanic off his dick, letting out a moan as he came on his face. 

Kazuichi was a bit surprised from the sudden warmth splattering on his face, licking it away and looking up to the baseball star, watching as he tried to control his breathing and calm down. He was absolutely smitten, albeit the situation they are in at the moment. Staring at rosy red cheeks, slightly parted lips showcasing a labret piercing and a slight glimpse at his tongue piercing, sweat gleaming on his forehead and neck, panting heavily and letting out soft sighs followed by a long groan. 

“ Holy… fucking.. shit.. You’re amazing Soda-pop..” Leon smirked down at the mechanic, winking as he tucked himself back in his pants and pulled Kazuichi up to snuggle up in his lap. He stroked his cheek gently, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the bubblegum haired boy’s lips.

“ Heh… All pierced up, with someone to appreciate em.” Kazuichi whispered before fluttering his eyes closed and sleeping on Leon’s chest, feeling his toned arms wrap around his body and hold him close, heart beating nice and slow.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPEFULLY this quenched the thirst of many shippers out there ( By many I literally mean like 3 of us lmao) Don;t forget to leave some feedback and kudos! Have a wonderful day/afternoon/night! ^^


End file.
